


The Gifts of Childhood

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, the kids aren't in the fic but they're a central theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec may have gone a little overboard spoiling the kids for the holiday, but Magnus is less concerned with Alec's excessive buying and more concerned with the reason behind it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	The Gifts of Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 14 Prompt: Toys

Magnus arrives back at the loft a little later than he planned. Though Alec is sitting on the sofa Magnus can tell that he’s been waiting for him - the tea on the table is cold, the book in Alec’s hand is upside-down and clearly just for show.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Magnus says, greeting Alec with a kiss.

“I wasn’t,” Alec tries to lie. “I was just reading a bit.” Alec holds up the book for emphasis, which is when he, too, realizes it’s upside down and flushes.

“I’m not sure who’s more excited for Christmas,” Magnus says with a laugh. “The children or you.”

“Speaking of,” Alec says. “Do you have a second to help me grab those gifts I was keeping at my office?”

Though there were already quite a few presents under the tree in the corner of the room, Alec told Magnus he had some others stored away in his office so the kids wouldn’t be able to snoop around and find them at home.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus agrees, opening a portal. Magnus expects to see a few boxes to help carry through - what he actually sees when he steps through the portal are at least a dozen more presents of various sizes, possibly more depending on what’s hiding behind the larger ones.

“Alexander…” Magnus says, eyes sweeping over the large pile.

“I know, I know, I went overboard,” Alec says. “It’s just…” he starts, then trails off.

Magnus knows that tone, though. It’s Alec’s ‘I want to get this thought off my chest but I’m afraid it’ll sound silly’ tone, which Magnus is getting surprisingly used to these days. It always pains him to see Alec hesitate to share anything with him, but he’s just as grateful that Alec has the inclination to try in the first place.

“What is it?” Magnus prompts.

“I want them to have all the frivolous stuff I never did,” Alec admits. “Rafael wanted some stupid glow in the dark goo at the store the other day and I told him no because I didn’t see the point of it.” Alec frowns. “It’s like I totally forgot he’s a kid and not everything has to have a point or a practical use.”

Magnus’ expression softens at that. “It’s your job to say no once in a while, Alec. We can’t give them everything they want, either,” he points out.

“I know,” Alec sighs. “But I want them to be kids. When I was Rafe’s age all I wanted were wooden practice swords,” Alec points out. “I want our kids to enjoy the silly, pointless things. I want Rafael to get awful goo stuck to the ceiling, and scrape his knees from falling at playgrounds, not from training. I want that for _both_ of them.” Max is younger than Rafael, and he’s also not a Shadowhunter. As a Warlock, Magnus knows Max won’t have the same expectations to train and fight, not that that puts him at any less of a risk in the grand scheme of the Shadow World. “I don’t want them to grow up too fast.”

Magnus hears the unspoken ‘ _like I did_ ’ at the end of Alec’s last sentence.

He understands Alec’s feelings completely. He thinks of his own childhood, one cut even shorter than Alec’s own and with much more severe consequences, and definitely understands the desire for his own children to live a proper _childhood_ \- one as carefree as possible, full of love and joy and wonder. And they will, for as long as they can. Both he and Alexander will make sure of it. Still…

“They’re going to grow up at their own pace. Rafe is scrappy and determined, you know he’s going to want to train with you sooner rather than later. You can’t hold that off with glow in the dark goo forever,” Magnus points out.

“I know, but you can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” Alec gives a slightly forced laugh. “Sorry if I went a little overboard on the toys without telling you.”

Magnus glances at the pile again. “I’m sure they’re going to love all of it,” Magnus reassures him. “Everyone spoils their kids, Alec. It’s basic parenting instincts, to give them a better life than you had. You don’t have to apologize for the extra presents… but next time something like that is on your mind, talk to me about it, alright?”

Magnus reaches out and takes both of Alec’s hands in his, giving them a comforting squeeze. Alec’s entire body seems to ease with the action. “Alright,” Alec agrees.

“Now, let’s get these back before the boys wake up in the middle of the night and notice we’re gone.”

It takes both of them two trips with arms full of gifts, but they get them all back and under the tree without either of the kids waking up.

As they drift off to sleep Magnus isn’t sure what the right answer is to Alec’s concerns, if there’s an answer at all. No matter how many mistakes they make along the way, Magnus is just thankful he gets to be the one by Alec’s side as they figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
